


(don't ask for it) untuned

by noirshitsuji



Series: wild hearts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs Rest, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Black Cat Meta, Child Soldiers, Gen, Meta, Miraculous Meta, POV Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Referenced Past Wielders, enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: Plagg doesn’t know it’ll be a disaster the moment he sees the boy’s eyes shine after he comes out of the box. He knows it two minutes before that, when he senses Nooroo thirty meters below him.He doesn’t say anything.Enemies!AU. Tikki's method is to build from the ground up. Plagg's has an extra step involved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: wild hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023714
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	(don't ask for it) untuned

Adrien’s curled in on himself in front of the couch again. He’s lying on his right side, eyes drifting between his left hand, which strokes the soft ruffles of the carpet, and the passing clouds outside.

Plagg is silent.

“Do you think it will work? The wish?” Adrien mutters, voice so low he might as well not have spoken.

_ Top-down,  _ Plagg thinks, and stays silent. 

“It needs a sacrifice, doesn’t it? It wouldn’t just come true without a price being paid?”

Plagg watches the boy’s fingers start drawing circles on the carpet as he asks:

“Do we have any cheese left?” 

His wielder doesn’t answer, so Plagg floats towards the vault where–

_ “Answer me.” _

His entire body seizes up, and the words tumble out and  _ down– _

“There is a price, yeah,” he says, trying not to sound as shaken up as he feels. “Equivalent exchange, you can say.”

Adrien inhales sharply;  _ yeah, kid, I do actually watch some of the moving pictures you put on that ridiculously large screen of yours.  _ “May I have some cheese now?” Plagg murmurs.

“Yes. Sorry.”

And Adrien doesn’t add  _ I won’t do it again,  _ but Plagg hears the promise in the firm grasping of carpet ruffles anyway and is grateful for it. 

He eats some cheese in the vault and then flies back to the couch to sit by Adrien’s chest and purr. The boy’s eyes flutter, open, flutter, open, but after ten minutes of struggle, he is fast asleep.

Plagg thinks of the dinosaurs and empires and the Tower of Babel. He thinks of politics and the wound that always sparks the conflict only to reveal the poison under the skin, the evil needed to be purified in order for there to be peace. He thinks of another golden-haired boy that could already wield a rifle by the time he had to learn how to wield Plagg, and one of the many green-eyed girls whose name he does (or forces himself to) not remember because she died with his on her lips before it could become familiar. 

Adrien’s nose scrunches in sync with his eyebrows as one lock of hair falls across his face. Plagg floats as quietly as possible to his face and moves it back up.

_ Top-down,  _ Plagg thinks,  _ and then back up again. _

(But with this kid, he doesn’t even have to try to get the first part right.)

**Author's Note:**

> A Full-Metal Alchemist reference? In a Miraculous Ladybug fic? More likely than you think.
> 
> Plagg's entire being is just so...full of angst potential.
> 
> I am, as always, incredibly grateful for any comments my stories receive – thanks to everyone who's left one on this series specifically so far! - and can't wait to read what you have to say about this one. I'm also on [Tumblr](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/) if you want to find me there as well.


End file.
